The Glorified Babysitter
by nikita2108
Summary: Dean is on the injured list and he is miserable. Can glorified Babysitter Lara Lovell bring him out of his slumber and get him fighting fit? Dean/OC, Dean/Renee. Rated M - I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1 - Boulevard of Broken Dreams

After a long break for personal reasons I am hoping to update some of my other stories as well as starting a new one. I have had this idea in my head for months! I have been reading so much Ambrose fiction and I honestly cannot help myself.. I own nothing.

Chapter 1 - Boulevard of Broken Dreams

December 2017 - Las Vegas, Nevada

Jon Good sat on the same spot on his couch he has spent the last 10 days, he couldn't give a fuck that it was Christmas Eve, he was injured, his Doctor had told him the day before he could expect to be out for eight months. For Jon Christmas was just another day in which he planned to sofa surf and ignore the world around him.

Renee returned home from her shopping trip, having only gotten home from the road the day prior, she was ready to drop on her feet. The blond lady had spent a good forty five minutes before leaving the house attempting to convince Jon to join her, he of course was having none of it. Admitting defeat she had gone ahead and shopped by herself, buying the remainder of the gifts she needed along with all of the food for the Christmas Feast they were laying on for some of their friends.

"Oh no Jon, don't get up, I can handle all of these bags by myself" she spat out sarcastically, a tone not lost on Jon, he just couldn't find the energy to care. Instead he let out a small mumble his way of acknowledging he had heard her but not actually moving from his spot. With a loud huff Renee continued piling in her bags, "I get that you're frustrated Jon but this poor me self pity thing you got going on just isn't attractive" after receiving no reply for a second time she mumbled out a "whatever" before making her way up the stairs with some bags.

Jon knew he was being a dick but in his mind she just didn't understand, how could she, she wasn't a competitor, she didn't know what it felt to have the one thing you are good at pulled away from you. Eight months in his business was an eternity, it was long enough for somebody else to take your place as 'the guy', it was long enough for people to forget all about you and it was certainly long enough to drive you stair crazy. Pulling out his phone he saw a text from one of his Shield brethren.

*What time tomorrow Mox? - Colby*

Jon considered just ignoring it, a festive mood was far from his mind at the moment and he knew he wasn't in the head space to play host, quickly typing out *Ask Renne* and sending before tossing his phone across the couch. He didn't want these people in his house, they were still competing day in day out, they still had the rush of the crowd and that feeling only achieved stepping out in front of thousands. All Jon had was an indent in his couch and socks he had been wearing three days straight. Closing his eyes he allowed sleep to claim him, the only thing he was good at these days.

Jon woke some time later, noting it was dark outside now he heard Renee clattering around in the kitchen, letting out one last sigh he forced himself to his feet, he would make some kind of effort for her at least. The sight that met him in the kitchen forced his lips to pull into a somewhat smile, his wife in full Betty Crocker mode, pinny on, hair tied up and looking ever the domestic goddess.

"Got any use for an asshole with one arm?" he asked, hoping referring to himself as an asshole would prevent her doing so.

The blond woman stared at him for what felt like an eternity, he could see the cogs tuning in her head as she tried to decide if she had the energy to call him out on his recent bullshit. "Not a whole lot of good in the chopping department one handed, you can poor me a glass of wine, that might help" she added a small smile at the end, it was Christmas after all. "So how come Colby called me to ask what time for tomorrow? Have you not spoken to him?" the Canadian asked with an accusing tone.

Jon was silent as he poured her a glass of wine, opening himself a beer before walking to join her at her makeshift work station. "Didn't feel like talking to him, or anyone, earlier so I sent him your way" he watched her tilt her head in a look of almost disappointment, "plus, in my defence, you didn't tell me what time, so yeah. Who did you invite anyway?"

She paused as she thought about it, this was the point Jon knew his hopes of a quiet Christmas were dashed, "Joe, Galina and Joelle" he could deal with that, "Colby and unidentified guest" the second part worried him, but Colby was fine. "Dev and Alexxis" this he wasn't happy about, Alexis aka Miss Bliss had not long left her husband for the new excitement that Dev aka Finn Balor could bring, before he could protest she was adding to the list. "Lara and her friend Jess".

"Who's Lara?" he asked looking at his wife having never heard that name before yet she was coming over for Christmas.

"Lara is my new friend, I want you to meet her, I think she can help you" Renee answered, adding the last bit a little quieter.

"Help me?!" Jon was aware he had been in an insufferable mood for the best part of two weeks but who was this woman? "A shrink?" he asked a little louder than he had intended.

"Oh god no, nothing like that, she is like a personal trainer for athletes with injury, specialises in Sports Entertainment. But intensive..." Renee trailed off unsure if to continue before Jon had even met the woman.

"Intensive?" he wasn't even sure he wanted to know.

Renee smiled offering a very slight and highly uncomfortable laugh, "Live in 24/7 intensive."

Jon's eyes went as wide as saucers, " You wanna get me a babysitter?!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Merry effing Christmas

**So I am hoping to write short chapters frequently, if you would like them longer please let me know and I will do my best for you! Thank you to those that sent me messages, I have been waiting what feels like forever to write this story but didn't have the time so I am super excited to get it our there. Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow at the latest.**

Chapter two - Merry effing Christmas 

December 25th 2017 - Las Vegas, Nevada.

Jon's eyes flicked open closing again as the light peaking through the curtains burned on his retinas, groaning as a fresh surge of pain ripped through his arm. Laying still waiting for it to pass his mind drifting back to the night before...

 _"You wanna get me a babysitter?!"_

 _Renee huffed knowing she shouldn't of mentioned anything until Jon had met Lara, "Not a babysitter, an intensive recovery expert"._

 _Jon scoffed, "A chick that follows me around 24/7 is a babysitter sweetheart no matter how you wanna dress it up." He didn't need a babysitter, he needed her to understand, he needed her to give him space to allow his mind to catch up with his fucked up arm._

 _"You're being unreasonable Jon, you haven't even met her and you are dismissing it already", she turned her attention back to the pasty she was currently rolling out for the pie she had been making before he came in, her mind screaming..'I'm trying to help you."_

 _Jon snapped, help him, this wasn't helping, "That's bullshit and you know it, I need time and space not some fucktard following me around, but you don't get it, of course you don't, you have your career, you still get to travel with our friends and meet people. I just get to sit here, staring at the same four walls, day in day out, for the next eight months." Deep down he knew he was being a dick to her in that moment but quite frankly he didn't care._

 _"Green's not a good colour on you Jon" she deadpanned, to her he sounded bitter and envious of the opportunities she could still take. "Clearly you don't want to talk about this and in case you hadn't noticed, I'm pretty fucking busy preparing for our friends, just leave me alone"._

 _So he did, he picked up his beer and made his way up the stairs, passing their bedroom entirely and settling down on the bed in one of their spare rooms._

Stretching his body Jon manoeuvred himself from the bed, taking care not to put any pressure on his arm. Making his way to the bathroom and quickly turning on the shower whilst brushing his teeth. Stepping under the hot stream Jon sighed, leaning back against the cold tiles felt food on his skin, he washed his hair as he thought about the day. He wasn't in the mood for guests, he didn't want to plaster on a fake smile and pretend to enjoy the day, he wanted to crawl back into bed and watch re runs, a knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Jon, I made breakfast" he heard his wife barely over the noise of the shower, well at least she wasn't mad at him he figured. The day was gonna be hard enough without a pissed off Renee.

"Be right out" he replied, stepping out of the shower he dried himself quickly with a towel, pulling on some loose shorts and a tank top before making his way out and down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen he couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips, Renee looked pretty cute in her Christmas pyjamas and the table was set out with pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"Merry Christmas" she offered with a beaming smile not quite knowing what mood Jon had woken up with that morning.

Jon smiled wider, making his way over to her and pulling her in for a hug before laying several small kisses on her lips, "Merry Christmas babe."

They ate in a comfortable silence, if there was one thing Jon could say with absolute certainty about his wife it's that the woman could cook. Never in their time together had she offered him a meal he didn't enjoy. "So what time is everyone coming over?" he asked between mouthfuls.

Her eyes snapped up as he spoke, showing interest in the day for the first time in weeks. Inviting people had actually been Jons idea, he had suggested it and she had gone along with it, despite hoping to have their first Christmas as Husband and wife just the two of them. "Oh about three, I figured we could sit and open presents after breakfast and then you can entertain yourself while I finish up with the food."

Dean nodded, Christmas 2016, had been spent with Joe's family in Florida, they stayed in a Hotel room and had almost missed dinner after getting caught up in a game of who could make the other cum the most, Jon missed those days. Since they had gotten married sex was scheduled. Almost always happened on Thursdays, never Mondays or Tuesday and the other days were pot luck if Renee was feeling it or not. "I need to go and get my gifts for you, so I'll meet you in the lounge in five?" he asked whilst getting to his feet not waiting for a reply.

They opened their gifts and were both pleased with what the other had gotten. Renee had made a list of what she had wanted back in October so it wasn't like she wasn't going to like his choices but she has surprised him. He hadn't asked for anything yet she had gone to the effort of finding things she thought he might enjoy.

He leaned over and kissed her hard on the lips, his hand moving into her hair and holding her head to him. When she didn't pull away he deepened the kiss, his good hand trailing down her back and her arms found their way around his neck, they kissed for what felt like an eternity for Jon. Pushing forward he covered her body with his, his hand tugging at the hem of her pyjama top, "Jon.." she groaned, his lips moved to her neck, "Jon" she said a little louder catching his attention, "We can't do this right now, I have to get on with the dinner.."

Jon looked at her his mouth hanging open "Babe come on, I'm not ashamed to say I only need a few minutes... it's been weeks." He gave her his best doe eyes but she was having none of it, instead she stood and made her way to the kitchen, offering a very lack luster 'later' as she walked away. Jon threw his head back with a loud groan hoping she heard how frustrated he was. Renee wanted him to be in a good mood for the day and allowing him to finally finish inside of her would have certainly helped, but she had denied him and he was fucking miserable.

The arrival of Joes little girl a couple of hours later had brought a huge grin to Jons face. Joe and Galina he could take or leave, but Joelle, Joelle was one of those adorable little girls you only had to meet for five minutes and she would leave a lasting impression on you for life. Colby had arrived with his mystery guest - Zahra. Jon had figured it would be her, but had almost prayed otherwise. The absence of Leighla had already been talked about, they were all still good friends with her and now Colby had brought the reason for the break down of their relationship to dinner.

Alexis and Ferg had arrived not long after, Colby seemingly happy to she the little blond, of course Jon had thought, cheaters stick together. A knock at the door caught Jons attention, 'oh joy, my babysitter has arrived' he thought to himself. Seeing Renee make no attempt for the door he took it upon himself to answer. Opening to reveal a lady who looked exactly like a babysitter, she had tinges of what he was sure was grey hair and although she wasn't fat he was certain she wouldn't be up for going on long runs with him, she was no injury recovery specialist, she was a babysitter.

"Jess" she offered extending her hand which he shook hesitantly, so she was the friend, as though she had sensed his thoughts she added, "Lara will be along in a few shes just finishing up a phone call."

Jon nodded, "Jon" he offered, opening the door a little wider to invite her in and thats when he saw her walking up. She ad her friend were like night and day, her dress hugging in all the right places, the wind picking up wisps of her dark hair otherwise neatly tucked into a french braid. The clicking of her heels came to a stop and he realised she was right in front of him, scratching the back of his head as his eyes met hers, a genuine smile crossing his lips for the first time in days.

Lara returned his smile, offering her hand as Jess had done previously, this one he accepted with no hesitation, "You must be Jon, I'm Lara, it's great to meet you." She watched him for a few moments before pulling back her hand and walking past him into the house.

Jon resited the urge to watch her walk in, he felt pretty creepy right now and staring at her butt would surely add to that, walking in he closed the door. "Lara and Jess" he gestured to the new arrivals, "Joe, Galina, Joelle, Colby, Zahra, Alexis and Ferg" he pointed to the people already seated, all ofering small waves or nods as he said their names, "and obviously you know Renee". He watched as Lara made her ways over to Renee and hugged her offering a kiss to each cheek.

"Thank you so much for the invite, you have a lovely home" she offered sweetly, her eyes falling to her friend who looked a little nervous whilst Lara seemed to ooze confidence, reaching out she took the bags her friend had been holding passing them to Renee, "Theirs some wine in there and a couple of games I didn't know if y'all wanted to play after. Also a gift each for the two of you for hosting us" she was talking to Renee but gestured in Jons direction, "For hosting us, it's really great of you."

They were sat eating dinner in a somewhat comfortable silence when Colby spoke, "So Lara, Jon tells us Renee has hired you to be his babysitter, Jon nudged him, a little annoyed he had brought it up.

Lara laughed, choking a little on the drink she had just taken, "Babysitter huh?" she looked at Jon for a moment and then back at Colby, "I wouldn't say babysitting is my job description."

This peeked Jons interest, "No disrespect, but what can you possibly know about Wrestling, or my injury, Renee said you are a specialist but I've never heard of you and a lot of people make the injured list in my business, never heard of you." He wasn't trying to be rude, Renee wanted to put his career in this womans hands, he had questions.

Lara listened to him speak, fighting back a scoff. She observed the table, noting how everyone else had chosen to keep quiet, "To answer you first question, I Wrestled on the Indies for six years, if you can wrestle there you can Wrestle anywhere. As for your injury, I broke my neck in a bodged pile driver, realised I would never have the confidence to compete again and did a Sports Science Degree. You haven't heard of me because I worked two years exclusively for UFC. My recommendation came from Phil Brooks, that's CM Punk if you didn't know, I worked with him for three months earlier this year." With the whole table almost stunned to silence, she continued eating.

Nobody had said a word for a good ten minutes and the comfortable silence that had hung around the table before certainly wasn't comfortable anymore, noticing that most people were done Lara stood and began collecting empty plates, Renee protested but she insisted, Renee had fed them all, the least she could do was clean up. She stood in the large kitchen washing off dishes when Jon joined her. "I just wanted to apologise, I wasn't trying to be rude nor nothing.."

She cut him off, "You wanna get better Jon, I can help you, calling me a babysitter make you feel better then you go with that. But believe me when I say this, do not be under any illusions this is gonna be an easy ride darlin, because I flat out promise you this is gonna be the hardest eight months of your life." She closed the dishwasher and patted him firmly on the back, "Now run along and go play host because on January 17th, you ass is mine big boy.."

Jon watched as she sauntered away, his eyes watching the sway of her hips, he couldn't hold back the smile, one way or another his life was about to get a whole lot harder...

 **So I hope you liked it! Chapter three will jump to January 17th and Laras first day on the job, reviews welcome but I wont beg for them, I am loving this story!**


	3. Chapter 3 - New Beginnings

**Urghh I can't stop writing this! To answer the reviews (which I am super grateful for) this is just Fiction, I'm not saying he would cheat on her. But I read something about the Shield being in a threeway gay relationship the other day and I am pretty certain that isn't happening either, I am just writing a story as it comes in my mind. Chapter four will prolly be here before you know it, I'm addicted!**

January17th 2018 - Las Vegas, Nevada

Renee hadn't worked since December 23rd and she was going crazy. Jon had been treating her like his own personal slave for weeks and she honestly couldn't wait to be away from him. Today would be Lara's first day, Jon still hadn't exactly come round to the idea but Renee wasn't giving him a choice, Lara was staying. "Do you promise to be nice?" She questioned him as she shut her suitcase.

"I promise to try to be nice.." Jon offered.

Renee sighed and took a seat next to him, "She is here to help you Jon" be a Babysitter Jon thought to himself, "She will cook for you, healthy stuff a large Hawaiin four nights a week wont get you fighting fit." Babysitter Jons mind screamed again, "She has organised you meet and greats" Agent aka Babysitter, "She can make sure your not staying up to late or drinking too much" Babysitter. "Then she is going to help you with all of the work out stuff, the exorcises, fitness, massage.." she trailed off.

"So shes a glorified babysitter?!" Jon almost shouted, nothing she had said had make him think otherwise. Renee has gotten him a babysitter.

"Think of it how you want Jon, if nothing else you got yourself something nice to look at while I am away." She smiled and nudged him.

He looked at her a little wide eyed, surely this was some kind of test, "Hadn't noticed" he said hoping his face matched his reply.

"You hadn't noticed that she was smoking hot? Maybe I need to tell her to take you for an eye test." Renee laughed at her own joke, Jon hadn't found it all that funny.

He thought for a minute, "So say I had noticed that she wasn't terrible on the eye, why are you pointing it out? You trust me right?"

"Jon" she reached out and squeezed his hand, "Of course I trust you, plus shes one of those lipstick lesbians, so I know with certainty, I have nothing to worry about."

"Whats a lipstick lesbian?" he asked with a raised brow.. WAIT SHES A LESBIAN.. The forbidden fruit just became a challenge. Jon wouldn't admit it out loud but the Dean Ambrose version of Jon that existed today was entirely different from the Jon Moxley version of Jon that controlled his life a few years ago. While Moxley was mostly gone, he wasn't forgotten and he loved a challenge.

"It's like a regular lesbian but neither of them take the 'man' role" Renee added air quotes to emphasise the man. "Means they are both hot, I met her girlfriend Suzie, shes almost as hot as Lara."

"You sure you're not a lesbian?" Jon asked, earning himself a laugh.

A knock at the door meant the moment he had been dreading had arrived, he made no attempt to move towards the door. "I'll get that shall I?" Renee asked gesturing towards the door with her thumb, receiving no response she stood and made her way over, "Hello" she exclaimed rather loudly leaning forward and planting kisses on Laras cheeks. "Come in,"

He watched as she clicked her way into his house, did that woman ever not wear heels? She pulled a suitcase behind her leaving it at the door, making her way over to him smiling as he straightened himself up on the sofa but not standing, "Hey" he offered adding a nod hoping it would be a enough for Renee.

"I really don't have a lot of time left so let me show you to your room so you can get settled in, please feel free to avoid Jon for the rest of the day, I told him you wouldn't make him move until tomorrow and he's taking it as gospel" she laughed, Lara laughed, Jon did not.

Lara made her way down the stairs of the place she would call home four days a week for the next eight months. She was fresh out the shower, not a scrap of make up and in need of a glass of water, it seemed quiet enough, she hoped Jon had gone to bed, she was ready for tomorrow, but tonight she couldn't begin to imagine dealing with his stinky attitude. Renee had left a couple of hours previous and Jon had ignored her completely, she tried to make conversation with him and he had offered absolutely nothing in return.

Standing in the kitchen she tried to remember which of the many cupboards the fridge was hiding behind, "Looking for something?" she heard him ask, he had spoken to her, for the first time since their conversation at Christmas, he had said something.

"Water, I couldn't remember where you hid the fridge". They were stood in the same spot as their previous conversation, she followed the direction of his finger to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of water. Apparently that's all she was getting three words. She watched him for a moment, he was completely expressionless. "Nothing else to say?" she asked, searching him face for anything to suggest he wanted to make conversation with her. "Guess not.." she made for the stairs, stopping the word dick falling fro her lips.. on day one at least.

He watched her leave, Ambrose was more than willing to watch her make her way up the stairs, Moxley on the other hand wasn't and he found himself saying the first thing that came to mind, "So, I hear your a lesbian..."

 **I read a story were Dean and Moxley were split personalities, they didn't know what the other did etc and it inspired me to include some old Jon influencing new Jon in my story. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Rocky Road

**Told you addicted! Back again all ready, hopefully you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. This will be a fairly long fic I would assume, we are only in January and I gotta get Ambrose all the way back to August and that return to help Rollins and the Shield reunion.**

 **I also wanted to add in for my OC Lara, I know I like to be able to put a face to a name, so if it is the same for you, Google Nikki Reed and that is whom I see when I talk about Lara**.

The following Day - Jons home

Lara woke to the sound of her alarm, today was her first real day working with Jon Good ad she wasn't really looking forward to what was coming. She knew from the beginning he was going to be a difficult client, Renee had explained as much, Jon was strong willed and above that he was sulking, all this accumulated in defiance. That wasn't the problem she was having, she had met athletes like him before, she was like a drill Sargent when it came to her job, she would have Jon Good back in the ring. The issue she had was his blatant disrespect for her. Evidenced in their conversation the evening before.

"So I hear your a lesbian?"

Was this dude for real? She had sports degrees, Wrestling experience, years on the job training, recomedations from guys like CM Punk and the oly questio he could be bothered to ask her was her sexual orientation. "I don't know if thats your idea of making small talk, but I'm not sure its any of your business."

Jon watched her, he hadn't meant to be offensive, it had slipped out much against his own better judgement. "I wasn't trying to be rude for fuck sake it was just a question", Jon ran his fingers through his hair, not sure what the big deal was.

Lara sighed, "Then maybe ask me about the hours upon hours I put into your rehab schedule, or the meal plans, or the various appointments. Asking me about my girlfriend , sure, but really 'So I hear your a lesbian'." she had said this was an accent mocking Jon. "Get some sleep Jon , busy day tomorrow".

With that she was out of sight and up those stairs as quick as her feet could carry her, pulling out her phone and calling said girlfriend, filling her in on her first day and the obnoxious asshole that was Jon Good.

Lara watched herself in the mirror as she finished typing the laces of her sneakers, her usual workout gear consisted of a pair of leggings and a crop top, but she had decided with Jon, on the first day at least, to add a long sports vest. Her hair was pulled back into a lose braid and her face was was make up free, leaving her room she walked along the hallway and knocked hard on Jon's door. "wakey wakey!" she shouted rather loudly.

Jon snapped awake, shooting up in the bed a horrible pain shooting through his arm, he looked over at the clock on his bed side table, 6.45. "Fuck off" he shouted back simply before laying back down and pulling the covers over his face. He felt himself drifting off again as the door to his bedroom flung open, listening as his new babysitter made her way over and opened the curtains, well she was fucked if she thought he was bringing his head from underneath those covers now the sun was beaming in with all its eye stinging glory.

The trainer sat down hard on his bed, bouncing up and down a few times, "Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon, it's run time, Jon, Jon" she bounced on the spot a few more times, "wake up, you're not gonna get better laying in that pit". She heard him groan but saw no attempt at actually moving, "Well I am gonna see you down stairs in fifteen minutes Jon, oh and by the way, the next step is a cup of water to the face, so I would suggest moving". with that she stood and exited the room, heading to the kitchen and sitting with a bottle of water waiting for the time to pass.

Jon laid in the bed, 6.45 wasn't a time he had been used to seeing twice in one day recently. In the very short time he had known Lara he was pretty certain she wasn't making idle threats with the water. Dragging himself into the bathroom he quickly brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his hair. Pulling on some loose shorts and a t-shirt he made his way down the stairs.

To say she was surprised he had gotten up so easily was an understatement to say the least, she had a glass of ice cold water sitting in front of her with his name written all over it. As if he sensed as such, he leaned forward, picked up the glass and knocked the water back in one. "Good morning to you too", she offered brightly, "running time, I'm thinking 5k is a good a start as any". she watched as he stared down at her with beady eyes, "Last time I checked there was nothing wrong with your legs Jon".

He said nothing, turned on his heels and ran, right out of the door, he could do 5k in his sleep, silly girl. She wanted him to run, he would run, didn't mean he had to run with her, on instinct he looked back, seeing her only a few paces behind, slightly surprised she was keeping up. Jon increased his pace, trying not to swing his arm to much, two weeks removed from surgery and his arm was still hurting like a bitch. He put the buds in his ears as he ran, the loud sounds of Disturbed filling his ears, he was on track three before he spared another glance backwards expecting her to be out of sight to see her the same small space behind him offering a small wave as she caught his eye.

She smirked to herself, he clearly had assumed she wouldn't be able to hang, taking a long swig from her bottle she considered offering him some. He had been that desperate to get away from her a drink had slipped his mind. Add to that it was pretty darn cold and he was out in shorts, she very almost felt sorry for him. Not enough to offer him a drink apparently her mind had decided.

Jon got back to the house before Lara, she had fallen behind at some point, opening the fridge he took out a bottle of water and glugged it until his thirst felt quenched. Hitting the shower and taking himself back to bed.

The following week..

The days had gone okay, Jon had done almost everything Lara had suggested and Renee had just gone back to work after being home for two days. His mood still hadn't improved and he wasn't sure it would. The days with Renee had been good, he still hadn't managed to get laid though and that was adding to his frustration almost hourly. What was the point of having a Wife he had thought to himself, feeling instant guilt. He had expected Lara to go home on the days Renee was back, but she hadn't. She still took hours from his days and he was pretty certain her being in the house was why Renee had refused to have sex with him.

They had just gotten back from his Doctor, he was recovering as expected, Jon didn't want as expected. He wanted far quicker than anyone would of ever hoped. He wanted to hear 'it's a miracle' that didn't happen, she broke him from his thoughts, "Are you hungry?".

"What?"

"The word is pardon... I said are you hungry?" she tried not to be hostile, but he made it difficult.

"No, what I want is some peace" when she remained stood in front of him he felt himself getting angry, "in other words, fuck off".

"Rude"

He clapped sarcastically "Ten points for observation".

"I'm trying to help you Jon".

He laughed, "Then help me by leaving, I want to be by myself, I wanna eat pizza and drink beer, I wanna lounge in my underwear and watch TV. What I don't want is some dyke babysitter up in my business telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing..." the words had just come out, her face was like thunder and if he hadn't heard the loud sound ringing in his ears as her hand connected with his face, the sting after told him he had crossed the line...

Jon had exited after that, there was an angry print on his face but he didn't care, ignoring the stares as he walked the street. He knew he had gone to far, but that was no reason for her to slap him, he was her employer and she had attacked him. He pulled out his phone, scrolling for Renees number, this was his chance to get rid of Lara once and for all. Only the in that moment he realised, she was pretty useful to have around. The training programme was working up in intensity and even though he didn't talk to her, having her around had held of the lonely feeling.

Jon crossed the street and went into the bakery, getting some deli paninis and donuts, hoping his peace offering wouldn't be thrown in his face. He made his way home and opened the door, "Lara?" he shouted looking around the downstairs, "Lara?" he made his way up the stairs knocking on her door, "you in there?" he opened the door to find the room empty, she had gone, of course she had.

 **Felt a good a place as any to leave it there, chapter five will be up in no time, I hope you are enjoying it! Slow burn but the juicy stuff will be worth it, I find it hard to believe that they would not like each other and sleep together the next day, needs build up. The Shield will feature in the next chapter yay!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Drunk and disorderly

**Chapter 6 in next few days! I'm having so many ideas for this story!**

Chapter 5 - Drunk and disorderly

Las Vegas, Nevada.

Jon had been asleep a matter of minutes when he heard what sounded like a cat rusting in the bushes, if the 'cat' hadn't muttered "fuck" he wouldn't of even bothered investigating. He made his way to the front door and opened it up, Lara standing before him, clearly drunk, mud smeared over half of her body. "You know asking for an Uber to Dean Ambrose's house doesn't actually get you anywhere?" she said to no one in particular stumbling past him leaning against the sofa for support.

"Where have you been?" he asked with more concern that he had hoped to portray. He watched her with a deep frown, steadying himself in case he needed to catch her.

She laughed covering her mouth a little, "Oh sorry Dad, didn't know I had to tell you my every move..." she poked him in the arm, "you.." she poked him again, "are a difficult man, me and Ron decided your not worth the trouble.."

"Who the fuck is Ron?"

"Ron is my new friend" she looked off to the side as if she was really thinking about it, "or was it Rob or Rod.."I dunno, but yeah, I read about you.." she poked him again, "The big bad Jon Moxley..." she was slurring her words but continued anyway, "Wheres that guy? Coz whats left, she gestured to him, lifting her finger up and down "This sucks" she laughed to herself, "You suck."

Jon scratched the back of his head, "Go to bed Lara".

"I don't know how Renee puts up with you... you're a huge asshole, you must have a massive dick, coz I can't think of any other reason she would be hanging around.."Even in her drunken slumber she knew she should stop, but the flood gates were open and she had plenty to say. "Hey wanna know a secret.." she didn't wait for a response, "I'm totally not even a lesbian, I just told Renee that so she wouldn't be all crazy about leaving you with me..."

"Wait what?" This peaked his interest.

"Coz April was, she cancelled so many of her book tour dates to avoid leaving Phil alone with me, which was not needed..." she went quiet and he was almost certain she was asleep on her feet, "I'm a professional you know... most of the time", she added under her breath, but he had heard.

"Bed time Lara, wait there, I'm gonna get you some water." he returned with a glass of water and two pain killers, hoping they would keep any hangover somewhat at bay, "Chop chop, down the hatch."

"Awwww" she sniffed, "You care.." she threw the pills in her mouth and gulped down the water, "Sorry about your face". She had added this whilst squeezing his cheek, noticing when he stepped back slightly, "I called your wife.."

"You did?" he raised a brow as he studied her face silently muttering 'fuck'.

"mmmmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmm" she poked him again, "Told her you're a huge insufferable, annoying, unattainable ass clown..." harsh Jon thought to himself, "That and you were rude, defiant and a shitty host" and she was calling him rude, Jon nodded along with what she was saying. "Oh and that I quit.."

Now that he hadn't expected, Lara Lovell was a quitter. If he was honest he had wondered why his wife hadn't called him if she and Lara had of had the conversation. This made him feel slightly better, if this conversation had happened he was in deep shit, "And what did Renee have to say to all this?"

"Dunno.." she threw her hands up her actions matching her words, "I called spat out everything I wanted to say and then my friend Rachel announced while she thinks your a dick too, it was 3 AM". Lara attempted to ground herself, the room spinning underneath her feet, she couldn't remember the last time she had been that drunk, surprised she was standing let alone speaking, well slurring. "I need to go to bed" a move forward ended with her flat on her face as her legs clearly didn't get the memo.

Jon rolled his eyes, while he was happy the woman hadn't rang his wife telling tales, he now had a drunk woman sprawled out on his living room floor making no attempt to move, "Up you get" he announced while kicking her lightly with his foot. He sighed in frustration as she remained in her spot. Leaning down he forced his good arm underneath her and pulled her up and against himself, "My god your heavier than you look" he exclaimed, "Come on one foot in front of the other."

Lara snapped her head around, "Did you just call me fat?!" the spinning action had moved Jon's hand right underneath her breasts, an action that didn't go un noticed by either of them. "Whoops" she moved his hand back down to her abdomen. She made a step forward after that, allowing him to take most of her weight as they moved up the stairs one step at a time.

Jon had barely pulled back the covers of her bed and she was face down on the pillow. He took a minute to remove her shoes, attempting to ignore the fact her dress had ridden up almost to her waist. He bit his lip, it was some how easier when he thought she was a lesbian, he blamed Renee, she hadn't touched him in months. He pulled the cover over her and made his way to his room. Pulling his shirt over his head and turning on the water to the shower dropping his shorts to step in.

Jon started off showering as he normally would: getting wet, soaping up his hands, washing his face and hair before moving down. The water poured down his body as he soaped himself up, closing his eyes trying to shake the image of Lara in his head, the curve of her ass, the little flash of her pink lace panties he had gotten. He looked down, his dick swollen and thick. He stepped slightly forward in the shower, the water running down his back, he takes a handful of soap suds and starts to lather up his junk.

He grips his dick with casual ease and lathers it up, realising this is his last chance to back out before he wanks shamelessly for his glorified babysitter. Leaning forward he holds his forehead against the cold tile, he couldn't stop now even if he wanted to. Paying just the right amount of pressure to his cock, squeezing tightly around the ridge at the head. A loud growl escaping his lips, he was gonna do it, his body was gonna make him do it.

Rubbing slightly, then squeezing harder, before finally starting to really go for it: jerking so vigorously that he had to lean back onto the shower wall to brace himself, his dick is painfully hard by now and almost begging for release. He starts to flush red around the neck and chest, pursing his lips together in concentration, his hand moving at such as speed he can barely keep up.

The so called lunatics hand tightens, the thoughts of Lara naked being provided to him by his mind making for great inspiration, the water drips from the ends of his hair into his eyes, the shower heat has his body on fire, his knees feel weak, with a slight frown of determination on his face, he braces himself against the wall and beats at his cock, he needs to cum.

The water splashes, the soap creates a thick white foam at the edges of his closed palm, droplets splashing off the head of his prick with each upstroke. His thighs are taut with the effort of remaining standing, and the muscles on his forearms are neatly defined too, Jon gripped as hard as he could, pushing himself to cum. His eyes snap open, all he can see is a cloud of steam, and the water in his own eyes, and the the throbbing pulse of his own cock as he jerks every last drop of pleasure from it.

He reaches his peak with a loud grunt, jets of cum decorating the shower wall, his breathing uneven. He hated this woman, she drove him insane and busted his balls day in day out, but fuck did she provide a pretty picture to cum to. Making his way out of the shower he grabbed his towel and made his way to his bed, seeing *1 new message* flashing from his phone.

*I love you - Renee*

And there it was - guilt, tossing his phone aside and climbing into bed he closed his eyes, the guilt feeling might of been niggling away at him but he was beyond tired.

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I took a couple of days writing it because I wanted to get the shower scene to a point I liked and it took a few writes. Shield in the next chapter and the return of Renee!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Proposition

**This story is maybe my favourite I have written, I can't stop writing, I'm constantly inspired. I hope you are enjoying it, thank you for the reviews, messages, follows and faves. Mean a lot. Here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!**

 **Chapter Six - The Proposition**

Late January - Las Vegas, Nevada

Lara's eyes opened with a sting, rolling over in the bed. It was times like this she was grateful hangovers never seemed to hit her until the afternoon. She took a big glug from the water of water beside her bed, opening the closet and retrieving some shorts and a tank top before going into the bathroom. The hot spray felt amazing on her skin, she scrubbed hard at the mud stuck on various parts of her body, watching as pieces of twig and grass washed down the plug hole. She sighed remembering her encounter with Jon the night previous. Cursing her mind, this is the one drunken antic she wish she had of forgotten.

After taking a longer than usual shower Lara stood in front of the mirror, splitting her towel dried hair into two and pulling each side into a braid. She brushed hard at her teeth trying to get the awful taste out of her mouth before moving back to her bedroom and getting dressed. Taking one final look in the mirror in an attempt to psych herself up before making her way downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen she opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water, when the black writing on the memo board caught her eye, 'Gone to the Gym'. Well this was new, to most people that would have been a message on a board, to Lara, that was a step forward, Jon Good had communicated with her, freely. The four words brought a huge smile to her face, she had finally made progress. As thoughts of the previous night filled her head, she had to wonder, at what cost.

Not overthinking it she made her way to her car, knowing which Gym her would be at, if there was anything she could say about Jon it was that when it came to exorcise or food, the man was predictable. She went into the high tech gym, flashing the receptionist her ID card and went through to the locker room putting her stuff inside. A few deep breaths later she was opening the door, the smile that had previously occupied Jon's face dropped.

Jon had woken up early, he had made plans to go work out with Joe and Colby before they had to fly out for their house show. He had no idea what inspired him to leave a note on the memo board, maybe in a moment of madness he had thought Renee was home. What he didn't expect was for Lara to turn up at the gym, he wasn't sure what surprised him more, her turning up or her looking fresh as a daisy, he had put her to bed a few hours before looking like a train wreck. The loud buzzing of his phone broke him thoughts, he set Lara a half smile before answering. _"Hey babe"_

 _"Hi you" she replied rather shortly._

 _"Everything okay?" Jon asked._

 _"Yeah it's good, I just wanted to let you know, I'm not gonna make it home next week" Jon felt his heart sink a little as she continued, "I have a opportunity to commentate the entire NXT Takeover pay per vieiw." He couldn't help but smile at her excitement._

 _"That's great babe, I'm really proud of you."_

 _"Are you sure? I feel so bad not getting to see you but it's such a great chance for me I couldn't pass it up". 'For you' Jon thought to himself._

 _"Really, I'm stoked for you." he replied almost honestly._

 _"So hows stuff going with Lara? You're being nice right?" Renee questioned accusingly._

 _"Going good" he lied, they couldn't be going much worse if he was honest, "Listen Renee I gotta go, I'm working out with Joe and Colbs and they don't have long" Lies - they weren't leaving for another five hours, "Call you later?"_

 _"Sounds good, have fun Jon. I love you." She said adding a kissing sound at the end._

 _"Me too". With that he hung up, he was pretty pissed off at Renee, he felt like the not coming home was a sign of things to come. He made his way back over to the group, Joe and Colby now in deep conversation with his babysitter._

"Yeah so just trying to find our feet as a team." he heard Lara speak knowing she was talking about him. "Jon is... reluctant" The way she said it almost as if she was debating her choice of words.

"Jon is right here.." he replied, "Imma be real honest with ya Lovell, you are the last person I expected to see looking so spritely" he watched as her cheeks flushed a little, looking over at the other two men, "Oh I tell them everything.." almost everything, he hadn't shared the fact that he had given himself a little treat in her name the night previous.

"He really does" Colby assured her, "Even if we don't wanna know" Jon looked over at him, "There are just some things you should really keep to yourself dude."

"Please" Joe cut in, "Colby is the worst for details, I have heard so much about Zahra I could probably make her my specialist subject on Mastermind" they all laughed, Colby included, although his was accompanied by a hostile scowl in Joe's direction.

"So since you boys are here, I have a proposition for y'all..." Lara started.

"Well they are married baby, but I'm game.." Colby linked his arm around her shoulder and winked at her.

"Didn't Joe just bring up your girlfriend?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't do labels, I do fun... and since your not a lesbian, I just thought you and me could get better antiquated".

She laughed a little before pushing his arm off, "Not if you were the last man on earth 'baby'" she emphasised the word, Jon's fist uncoiled at her reply, unsure why he was bothered over Colby sleezing on Lara. "No, so, Renee called me." Renee called her before him that stung for Jon, "Since she isn't coming home next week, I want to make you a deal". She looked around they all appeared to be listening, "Jon, work with me, properly, no excuses, no losing me in busy streets, work with me solidly until Wednesday."

Jon thought for a moment, "Whats in it for me?"

"I will buy Pizza, I will buy Beer, I will make amazing snacks and I will say nothing what so ever for two days. Wednesday and Thursday, anything you want, on me." Don't say that Jon thought to himself, the Moxley inside of him almost screaming at the open invitation "I will give you the best boys day ever?"

"I don't know Lovell" Jon started, Colby and Joe looking at him like he had two heads, he held his hand up signalling he wasn't done, "How do we know we can trust you? I could work my ass of for five days and then you go back on your word" Joe and Colby nodded, he had a point.

"I wont" Lara stated firmly, "You have my word." She then did something Jon didn't expect, she lifted her hand and spat in it, holding it out for him to shake, "Deal?"

Jon thought about it, looking to his boys who just shrugged their shoulders, he began to nod, lifting his hand to his mouth and spitting in it before reaching out and shaking hers, "Deal."

 **Wednesday Morning**

Jon woke up and glanced over at the clock, _11.03_ , he blinked and then read it again, Lara had woken him before 7 pretty much every day since she arrived, now it was almost lunch time and she hadn't disturbed him once. It had been a productive five days, he hadn't really spoken to her about anything outside of his training, they ate in silence and went there separate ways after, but he had done as she asked. Every bit of training done. He had kept to his word and he wondered if she would hers, so far so good.

He took a quick shower and dressed before making his way down the stairs, the smell of cookies hitting his nostrils almost instantly. Then he saw her, flour in her hair and smeared up her cheek, two trays of cookies sitting on a cooling rack. "You made cookies?" he asked a little surprised.

"Oh hey" she looked up from her laptop to meet his eyes, a massive smile on her face, "I did, I promised you a boys day and I am going to give you one!" She walked over to the side and turned on the coffee machine, "Whats your poison?" she asked him.

Jon couldn't help but smile, "I'm an easy guy, black would of been fine" he watched her smile drop a little, "But, since you're making I think a Latte would be pretty awesome right now", 99% milk, perfect for him to dip those cookies. "They smell awesome" he reached for one and the tea towel came down on his hand.

"Hot!" she almost shouted, "I took them out like two minutes ago, they need to cool." Jon took a seat and pulled out his phone _2 New messages._

 _*Hey babe, I miss you, I hope you have a good day xx -Renee*_

 _*Whats the plan? The hot nanny still giving us all a treat? ;) -Colby*_

Jon didn't have time to reply to either when Lara placed his coffee and a small plate with cookies on in front of him, "Enjoy". She smiled.

"Hey" he reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her walking away, letting it drop almost instantly, "Thanks." She nodded and returned to her laptop, typing away at what Jon was certain was a super human speed. "I told the guys six is that okay?"

"Perfect, I'm gonna hit the store soon for beer and I figured you could just order pizza" he nodded at this. "Hey Jon, can I ask you a question?" When he didn't say anything she took it as an invitation to continue, "Why does me being here bother you so much? You have seen now, I can really help you".

Jon didn't reply in what felt like forever and Lara instantly wished she hadn't asked the question. He had finally said more than one sentence to her and she had pushed it way to far. "I just felt like Renee had gotten me a babysitter, the way she described it, you would be pretty much looking after me like a little boy that couldn't cope on his own". She nodded, she could get that, "So question for you, Why does me calling you a babysitter bother you so much? A pay check is a pay check at the end of the day right?"

She thought about it, he had seemingly been honest so she thought it only fair she was too "I guess because when I first started out doing this I had these big dreams and don't get my wrong, its going great, I have good clients, my reputation is spreading." she paused and took a sip of her own coffee, "but then when I look at it, I am a babysitter, all my clients are men, I am always hired by their wives because they cant be bothered to look after their men themselves" That really hurt Jon, he knew she was just speaking freely, but she had basically just said Renee couldn't be bothered with him so had paid someone else too. "I guess you pointing it out just irks me". She looked at him, he looked upset, "Jon?"

"Renee couldn't be bothered to look after me herself" he simply muttered.

Fuck! Lara scolded herself and her big mouth, she had gotten carried away, "Oh shit Jon, sorry, no, I didn't mean you guys, I was just venting, Renee cares, she calls, she visits, most don't."

"Dot worry about it" he brushed it off quickly, "I'm not. Llets make a deal, you be you, I will be me and we can start again." Lara smiled, "You are coming to boys night right?"

He watched in amusement as her eyes bugged, "I'm invited?" she asked.

"Sure, we'll draw you on a moustache" They both laughed and returned to their previous activities, boys night was going to be interesting to say the least.

There it is! I'm sure 7 will follow soon enough!


	7. Chapter 7 - The boys are back in town

**Back again already, I swear this story is flowing so easily! This chapter was fun to write, some more M rated stuff coming before Chapter 10, but the Jon/OC stuff is slow burn. I am going to focus mainly on this story until its completion, although I am going to update my baby makes 3 story at some point also. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7 - The boys are back in town.**

Las Vegas - Nevada. 

"Hold Still" Jon laughed a little as she attempted to pull away from him.

"I thought you were joking..." by this point her back was leaning over the arm of the sofa and she had no where to go as he towered over her, pen in hand.

"If there is anything you should know bout me darlin', it's that I don't joke, you wanna be one of the boys, you need a beard." He push some hair out of her face and flicked on the first stroke of the very black sharpie.

"I thought you said a moustache" she tried to remain still, "If that is permanent marker sleep with one eye open dude." She laughed slightly, she watched him as his tongue licked lightly at the corner of his lips in concentration.

"Real men have beards, now sit still or this is gonna look stupid" he returned his attention to fashioning her an Ambrose style beard "Er - stupider" he laughed and pulled away pleased with his handy work, "I ain't gonna lie, your hotness dipped a few notches but I think I did good."

She stood and looked in the mirror, laughter literally bursting from her lips, wait he thought she was hot? She shook it off as instantly as the thought popped up, "picture time" she pulled out her cell and motioned for him to get in the shot, he didn't tend to be one for pictures but he moved over anyway, standing behind her a hand lightly on her hip his head resting above her shoulder, "Say cheese" he scowled, she clicked. "Really?"

"Hey your lucky I got in the picture, didn't say nuttin about smiling" he watched as she tapped a few times on her phone, the doorbell breaking him from his thoughts. Walking over after giving her one last look he swung the door open, Joe and Colby stood side by side crates of beer in each hand.

"What the actual fuck?!" Colby exclaimed on seeing Lara, "You were so pretty!"

She laughed at this, "Jon said it was the only way if I wanted to come to boys night" giving him a little side hug and then the same to Joe. "Did you have a good trip?"

"It was alright, glad to be getting some down time" Joe replied for both of them as Colby nodded along, "For what its worth I would of let you come with or without the beard."

 _Jon was watching the altercation between the three when his phone rang, moving to the kitchen he answered, "Hey honey"_

 _"Well hello to you too" Renee replied. "Hows it going?"_

 _"Yeah great Joe and Colby just got here for boys night, you?"_

 _"Not bad, missing you. I see you and Lara are getting along better, shes coming to boys night I take it?" Renee couldn't help sounding a little jealous, in their three year relationship she had never been invited to boys night._

 _"Yeah boys night was her idea actually, I drew her a beard" Jon replied, not missing the change in her tone._

 _"I better let you get back to it, I love you" She hung up, without giving Jon a second to respond. He rolled his eyes and mumbled whatever making his way back to the group beers in hand._

"Renee?" Lara asked and received a nod as he passed her a beer.

"Did you send her the picture you took?" he asked.

"No, I might of tweeted it though." she walked out to the kitchen saying something about getting sacks.

"Hey Colbs do you follow Lara?" Colby raised an eyebrow unsure what he meant, "On the Twitter thing" Jon didn't do social media, he didn't feel like he needed to and he sure as hell didn't want to.

"Oh yeah of course I do, you wanna see man?" it wasn't unusual for Jon to ask one of the boys to see someones page, he fired up Twitter and found her on Jons nod, "There you go dude.. oh hey that picture is awesome."

Jon took the phone and looked at her most recent post, there was the picture of the two of them with the caption 'Boys night with theshield #ambrose #rollins #reigns #manscaping.' It had been retweeted, a lot. He scrolled through, there were a lot of posts about him, all with the tag line, Ambroserecoveryjourney. Retweeted thousands of time, full of people wishing him well, Lara was keeping him relevant. He smiled and passed the phone back to Colby. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"yeah Renee just seemed off, its bothering me." He replied honestly as Lara returned with a platter she needed two hands to hold. It was filled with every single item he should never consider eating, but dove in anyway.

"Don't fill up on chocolate and candy before dinner" she told the three boys currently devouring the platter. Jon gave her a deadpan look and continued eating, she didn't want them to eat it she shouldn't of put it out.

"Take a seat Lara" Joe patted the couch beside him, "So tell us about you. you're gonna be around for a while right? So we should know you better."

A blush cheeped on to Lara's cheeks all eyes on her, "What do you wanna know?"

"Where you from?" Colby asked.

"From Chicago, live in California." She replied.

"Age?"

"I am almost thirty depressingly."

"Boyfriend?" that question earned Colby an elbow to the side from Jon.

She laughed a little, "No boyfriend."

"Hobbies?" Joe asked.

"Erm I dont really have any, keeping in shape I guess, I take Zumba and Boucersize classes."

"Who is Suzie?" Jon asked, the question had been bugging him ever since he learned she wasn't actually a lesbian, he wondered who exactle Renee had met.

"She is one of my tenants, we became friends, the lesbian idea was hers. My last Clients wife was pretty over whelming and I didn't want that from Renee, so I went with it". She watched as they all nodded but said nothing, "I've known Punk for a long time, I went to Colts Wrestling School actually. I lived with Phil for a couple of years and he didn't mention that fact to April".

"You and Punk?" Colby insinuated.

"No!" she announced firmly, "Well yes, but not since he had been with April, it took a lot for her to believe that." Jon was almost seething, she had fucked Punk, of all people CM Punk.

"Any other Celebs in your little black book?" Colby asked, man this guy was full of questions.

"No" she laughed.

"Still time" he winked, earning another elbow to the side form Jon.

"Anyway, how about you guys? Please feel free to share.." she encouraged.

"You can just Wikipedia us.. okay okay so I met my woman in School, been me and her for as long as I can remember." Joe started, Colby offering an eye roll. "Our daughter came along, we got married, end of story."

"Well I was with Leighla, I loved her, so much, she was my everything. I made a mistake and my dick ended up on the Internet."Colby laughed but Lara could see the sadness on his face. "Go on then Jon boy, give her the Renee story."

"There isn't one" he replied flatly. "Anyone for another beer?" he walked to the kitchen without waiting for a response, Lara stood and followed him "there are pizza menus in that draw."

She walked over and opened it, taking the small stack out, "You okay Jon?"

"Peachy, I'm going for a smoke." He headed outside without another word, walking to his smoking chair and pulling out the packet from underneath, empty, of course it was. Lara appeared almost from nowhere clutching her handbag, "You going somewhere?"

"What?" she looked down at her bag, "Oh no, I saw you from the window, I know I have cigs in here soehwere, but its like a Mary Poppins bag so you're gonna have to give me a minute." He watched as she pulled a purse, several make up items, an umbrella, a hair brush and several other things he didn't recognise from her bag before a triumphant "A ha" left her lips. She opened the packet and handed him a smoke before quickly lighting her own. "What?" she asked letting a long puff of smoke out as he watched her.

"You never said you smoked" he took a long drag himself and leaned back letting it out in rings.

"You never asked and I don't really, alcohol and stress encourages smoking, not surprisingly I have smoked a lot since I started working with you." she added a laugh but he still felt bad.

"Sorry" he leaned forward, "For being a dick to you, its just really hard for me right now."

"I get it, more than most. When I broke my neck people would say it will get easier and all that bull shit, but they didn't know. How could they? I was living with Punk at the time and he was the only person that was straight with me. Then as soon as I was able, he got me off my ass and back into doing something. As hard as it is Jon, You are Dean Ambrose, people aren't gonna forget about you. There are so many people on your side, wishing you well. You have amazing friends and I will get you back to 110% and you will be the Champion again. I believe in you Jon." That was the first time she had felt able to speak candidly to him and actually feel like he listened, all it took was a few beers and a cigarette. If only she had figured that out a few weeks ago.

The door slid open and Joe and Colby made their way out, sitting on vacant seats, "Hey we should light that fire" Colby announced already adding wood to it, "its not a bad night".

"You do that, I'm gonna go see if I own a sweater warm enough for this weather and order food, any requests?" She asked them, after an all round agreement that anything would be fine she made her way inside. Lara called the pizza place and ordered way too much food before making her way upstairs. Opening her closet she looked inside, she hadn't prepared for evenings in the garden. A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts, "Come in."

Jon entered, seeing a pile of clothes on the bed in her otherwise very tidy room, "No joy?" she shook her head, "Here." She accepting his offering, his Shield hoodie. She placed her arms in and tugged it over her head, wow it smelt like him. "It's a little big" he laughed her frame swamped in the material.

"Its perfect, thank you." she pulled her hair into a messy bun and gave him a warm smile.

"About what you said, outside I mean. Thank you. I appreciate it, really." Jon felt awkward, unsure if he should hug her or shake her hand or avoid contact at all cost. A faint "Jon" he recognised as Joe told him it was time to go. "Meet you down there." He left after she nodded, grabbing beers from the fridge and handing them out, leaving Laras on the table in front of the chair she had been occupying.

A couple of hours later they were sitting happily buzzed and full to the brim with pizza, "Awww Lara your beard is smudged" Joe observed. "This has been an awesome boys night, like the best in forever. Lara you are a wonderful Host."

"The pleasure is all mine, I had so much fun.. oh wait picture time" she routed through her bag for her phone.

"I'll be in it but i'm not getting up" Jon stated they laughed, Joe and Colby oving to crouch either side of Jon. Lara moved over and stood in front of the lifting her phone, "Noooooo if were having a picture your getting in it." he patted his lap encouraging her to sit, "Hop on" she hesitated just slightly before taking a seat in his lap, leaning back and lifting her phone, "please smile" the please was mainly for Jon.

She hopped up and instantly posted the picture to Twitter with the caption 'Best night ever with wwerollins wweromanreigns and #idonthavetwitterambrose #boysnight'

 **That felt as good a place as any to leave it for this chapter. Next chapter will feature Renee, she is home and she has brought a guest! M rated stuff is coming I promise! Thank you for the feedback and follows.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Valentines day

**February 14th - Las Vegas - Nevada.**

It had been a long week, Jon was just about to leave the Gym. It was Valentines Day and Renee was coming home, he hadn't seen her for over two weeks and he was pretty excited. He had said his goodbyes to Lara on his way out, knowing she was leaving for two days to allow him some alone time with his wife. The whole drive home he thought about how they could celebrate the day, he would be more than happy to take her to bed and stay there, but he knew Renee would expect some kind of effort.

He pulled into the drive way and collected the bouquet of roses from the seat beside him, he opened the door and that's when he heard talking coming from the kitchen, maybe Lara hadn't left yet. As he moved closer he began to recognise the second voice "Nicole" he nodded in her direction before placing a kiss on Renees lips and handing her the flowers. Nicole gave him a small wave and looked to Renee.

"So Nicole is alone on Valentines, so I invited her to spend it with us.." She offered. Watching Jons face for any kind of reaction.

"No problem" he answered as straight faced as he could muster, his insides screaming. "Good to see ya Nic, I think Lara changed the sheets in the guest room, Joe and Colbs shared it last, so you wanna hope she did."

"Thanks for having me, I hope I'm not imposing. I can get a hotel." Nicole smiled.

He had no problem with Nicole, she was a good friend to Renee and while she often appeared high maintenance she was actually pretty grounded, but this was Valentines day. He hadn't seen Renee for weeks. He hadn't had sex in months. "Don't stress Nic, you're fine babe." He offered Renee a smile "Plan?"

"Well Nicole and I were gonna hit the shops, then manicures. All of us could have dinner later?" She looked to both of them receiving a nod of approval from Nicole.

"Great, I got stuff to do right now though so imma head out and i'll meet you later. Just let me know where." He added one more kiss to Renees lips and left the house. He had been in the car seconds before his good had came down hard on the steering wheel. Pulling out his phone he opened up the text messaging.

Lara checked into her hotel, she had told Jon she had plans with friends. In truth she didn't have many friends and none of them lived in Vegas. Room service, the mini bar and cable movies was her plan for the next two days. She had gone all out on her room, complete with balcony and a huge whirl pool bath. She had just changed into a tank top and some boy shorts when her phone pinged. _1 New Message._

 _*Did you go far? - Jon*_

 _She looked at it for a few minutes before replying, *Not really, Whats up?*_

 _*Can you meet me? - Jon*_

 _*Why? - Lara*_

 _*Please - Jon*_

 _*I'm at the Venetian, room 27 - Lara*_

Lara dropped the phone instantly, changing into jeans and a crop top, pulling her hair into a braid, anything to make the situation she was sat in look less desperate. It was barely ten minutes before there was a knock at the door, she moved over and opened it. Jon stood on the other side, he was pacing, hands gripped together, pushing past her into the room, "hello.."

"I swear to god I am fucking fuming. Its fucking Valentines day, Valentines day. A day for couples. Two people, who are supposed to love each other. But no. Not us. Apparently its a time for friends. Friends whom you can see any other day of the year. I thought you were seeing friends?" Jon asked holting himself mid rant. Finally taking time to observe the room. It was set for someone in it for the long haul.

"I am, my friends, Jack Daniels and Tia Maria.." she sighed holding up the two miiature spirit bottles she had taken from the mini bar, "So Renee brought a friend home?"

"Yup... am I being selfish?" he asked her taking a seat beside her on the bed. "Coz I feel like expecting my wife to be interested in me isn't a big ask."

"Just see it as now you get two dates for Valentines, Renee and her mate" she offered unsure what else to say.

"Have you met Nicole? She talks, a lot. I honestly couldn't think of anything worse. And Renee refuses to partake in extra marital activities when we have guests, so yeah, great night right?" He and Lara had gotten a long really well recently and he hoped that meant he could speak freely with her. He watched as she pulled open the balcony door and encouraged him out, lighting them both a cigarette before passing him one.

"So you have to wait another week, it's not a massive deal" she offered, taking a log drag of her smoke.

"If only, another week to add to the eleven I have already waited" he watched as her eyes widened just slightly.

"That's nothing dude, wait until your at my level and the you can moan, although as a married man that is kinda pitiful.." she laughed and nudged him.

"How long for you?" he was curious and watched as she counted out on her hands, holding up three fingers, "Three months?" he questioned.

She laughed, "Years..." she sat back on the seat feeling the weight shift as he sast beside her, "I'm not a one night kinda gal and there hasn't been anyone I've got past one dinner with."

"I have no words for you right now, I think I would of explode and died two years ago." They both laughed, "Grab your shoes, you can be my date for Valentines" he stood and offered his hand pulling her to her feet, "McDonald's or Burger King?"

The settled on Burger King, he had been ambushed as soon as they stepped inside, spent some time taking pictures and signing various items for fans before excusing himself to meet her at the counter. They sat and ate their food in a happy silence. He was surprised at how much she could put away "I noticed recently you have a huge appetite for such a tiny gal".

"Hardly tiny" she shrugged her shoulders, "Fast metabolism I guess, I'm pretty certain I'm gonna hit 30 ad all the food is gonna catch up with me. Then I'll be a beast."

"Oh yeah its your birthday soon right?" she nodded, "What date?"

"The 29th of February" she laughed, "Only my Mom could give birth on a date that only comes once in four years."

"Do you have any plans?" he asked, he would get with Joe and Colby and organise something for her.

"Nope, my parents live in England now, maybe I'll pop back to Cali, I have friends there." She didn't look up from her cheeseburger as she spoke.

"You have friends here too" he did see her as a friend, offering her a smile. His phone pinged _*1 New Message*_

 _*RA Sushi Bar, 7pm? xx - Renee*_

 _*I've eaten actually, you and Nic go. Drinks after maybe - Jon*_

 _His phone rang at that point, apologising to Lara he answered, "Hello."_

 _"Why would you eat when I had said about dinner?" she was pissed._

 _"I was hungry..." so was he._

 _"Why are you being unreasonable?" she asked him._

 _"I said I would come for drinks, I wouldn't of been in the mood for Sushi anyways, it's really no biggie." He looked to Lara, who was paying no mind to his conversation munching on her french fires. "I gotta go, if you want me to come text me." With that he hung up turning his attention back to his Trainer._

Renee was fuming, a scowl clear on her face. "He's at burger king with that woman you hired for him." Nicole brought her from her thoughts.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because mind reading is one of my talents.." Nicole laughed, "Twitter is a wonderful thing" She held her phone out for Renee to see. Somebody had posted a picture ogf themselves with Jon. Bellow it was another picture of Jon and Lara sat at the table eating, Nicole was hiding the caption.

"Show me" Renee moved her finger, 'Ambrose upgraded his woman for Valentines day #smokinghot #byebyeRenee'. She passed the phone back to Nicole. "We're gonna be late."

Renee pulled out her phone when they got to the salon, not being able to help looking for herself at the pictures. Colby had retweeted with the caption 'Burger King without me! and you call yourselves friends...' She started typing out a message to Jon. _*8pm at Lucarlys, may as well invite Lara, hope you enjoyed your dinner - Renee*_

"It's bothering you?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah I guess, he blew me off. We don't see each other much as it is and he chose some tacky fast food joint with a woman he supposedly cant stand over dinner with us." Renee took a second before continuing, taking a sip of her drink, "Plus, I saw the Twitter thing, she is way way hotter than me.." she blushed a little.

"No she isn't. You guys are different in look sure but she isn't hotter than you." Nicole offered. "Also, you wanted Jon to like her and obviously he does. Add in the fact she bats for the other team and I would say that's a win girl." Renee nodded in agreement, Nicole made a good point and she couldn't complain all that much when she had brought home her friend.

Jon took Lara back to her hotel, they had some how manged to lose track of time and it was already 7.30. "Are you sure I cant convince you to come? Or at least take you home, there is really no need to be out. You could meet Nicole.."

She laughed, "No I payed in advance for the room so may as well use it" she leaned over laying a very small kiss on his cheek, "Thank you though, I had a great afternoon. Enjoy your drinks." She smiled brightly at him and opened the door stepping out, "See you first thing Friday morning." Jon watched as she walked in, his hand coming to rest on the spot on his cheek her lips had previously occupied. A warmth there Jon couldn't ignore. He let out a deep breath before driving home, leaving his car and getting an Uber to the Strip.

Jon walked into Lucarlys close to nine, seeing Renee and Nicole immediately, "Sorry I'm late I had to wait on an Uber, you ladies good for drinks?" They both nodded their heads so he went and got himself a beer. He had been sitting in almost silence as the two women spoke, checking his phone to see he had only been there half a hour. Nodding in the right places was second nature in his industry and he had it down to a fine art. He typed out a message.

 _*Save me*_

Ten minutes passed, a new round of drinks, no reply.

 _*Please*_

He would of begged her at this point, sliding his phone back into his pocket he prepared to zone out again before he heard a familiar click of heels approaching their table.

"Lara" Renee was the first to greet her, standing and offering a kiss to each cheek. Jon surveyed her, the same outfit she had on before but she had clearly reapplied her make up.

"Jon said you would be here, I got doe early so thought I would join you for one, who can say no to cocktails right?" she glanced in Jons direction, smiling as he mouthed 'thank you'. "You must be Nicole" she extended her hand which the Bella took and shook with little enthusiasm. "Anyone for a drink?"

"I'll get these." Jon replied flatly walking over to the bar. Renee followed after.

"Was our company really that bad?" she asked as she moved beside him.

Was she for real? "You told me to invite her.."

"I was being sarcastic Jon, its Valentines day." She shook her head at him.

"Then never tell her I referred to her as such, but need we address to elephant in the room?" Renee looked taken back at his comment.

"Nicole is one of my Best Friends, she needed my support." she rolled her eyes, "She would do the same for me in a heartbeat."

"Are you done? Because I'm honestly not digging your attitude. Enjoy your date with Nic," With that he walked out of the bar.

Lara watched the exchange from her seat, Nicole had quickly began talking to her about beauty regimes and she was doing her best to look interested. Renee returned solo, a large jug of Cocktail and three glasses in her possession. "Looks like this just turned into girls night ladies". Lara was just about to make her excuse to leave, she had only come for Jon, sensing this Renee eye balled her, "Drink up Hon, plenty more where that came from.."

Lara knocked back drinks like a champ, hoping the buzz would make Nicole and Renee interesting. She excused herself to the bathroom and pulled out her phone, graoning loudly when it went to Voicemail.

 _"I swear to God when I see you imma kill you. You just made my pissed at list."_

She hung up and threw her phone back in her bag. Returning to the table and finding a very buzzed set of women, "So which one of us is more you type?" Nicole asked. Of course there was o other subject than her sexual orientation, she leaned forward and ran a finger softly across Nicoles cheek.

"I would rock your world baby" she whispered close to her ear. The blush on Nicoles cheek evident as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Lara smiled, certain Nicole would never broach that subject with her again. "Well ladies its been fun, but its almost midnight and I have a bath screaming my name".

She had refused their offer to walk her, they had ignored her and walked beside her anyway, they walked into the hotel and to the elevator. "I'm certain I can make it from here.."

"We don't mind, do we Nic?" Renee turned to her friend who shook her head with a smile, "Plus I wanna see the rooms, I have never stayed here."

Lara smiled walking ahead. She opened the door to her Suite and tried to hide her surprise. There were empty miniature bottles from the mini bar strewn across the table along with a single glass. The room stunk of cigarettes and there was a fried chicken bucket sitting on her bed.

"Aww this was your plans earlier?" Nicole asked her, "How sad.."

She held back the desire to smack the brunette in the face, "Yep that's me, sad.." She let out a long breath, "Any way, that's the room, thank you so much for getting me here and for the drinks" she ushered then out, "Good night!" With that she slammed the door and waited a few minutes before making her way into the bathroom coming face to face with a stern looking Jon, "You better not be naked in my tub Jon."

 **There it is, number 8!**


	9. Chapter 9-Heartbreak and Crossing Lines

**Here is chapter 9! I personally love this story. I feel like maybe you guys reading it don't so much. If there are any suggestions on how I can make my writing more readable, please let me know. I read fan fiction all day long and I am a huge fan of WWE stories especially, so I would like to think someone is reading my story and enjoying it as much as I am writing it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine - Heartbreak and Crossing lines.**

 **Lara's hotel room - Las Vegas, Nevada.**

The look Lara was giving him was somewhere between amusement and anger, he was seconds from attempting to explain himself when her phone rang. She looked down to the display and saw it was her Dad calling, it was unusual for him to call, while it may have been morning for him in England it was the middle of the night for her. "I have to take this, get dressed Jon."

He watched as she walked out of the room, pulling himself from what he could only describe as the amazing water, he quickly dried off and dressed. He was thinking of his reason for turning up as he opened the door. However the scene that played before him pulled his attention. It was almost like slow motion, first the phone fell from her hand and dropped hard on the floor, bouncing a few times. He began moving to the balcony where she stood with her back to him, he had barely made it to the door as he watched her crumple to her knees.

"Lara" he moved in front of her, her eyes were like saucers and her mouth had fallen open, he searched her eyes for anything to tell him what was happening. Her face was sickeningly pale. Jon could see by the way her chest was shaking she was having trouble breathing, "Come on Lara, eyes on me sweetheart" He brushed the hair out of her face and cupped the sides of her head with both hands holding her in place. "You need to breath".

Her breath was caught, her chest heaving and her whole body was shaking, "I-I-I" she swallowed hard, "My-I-My" She couldn't process the information she wanted so desperately to share. She felt like she was drowning on dry land, the air being sucked from her lungs. Jon dropped his hands from her face and ran inside, scanning the room for anything he could that might help to carm her down. Spotting his discarded take out food on the bed he quickly emptied out the french fries currently occupying the brown paper bag. When he returned there were tears streaming down her face, "I-I"

"Don't try to speak. Concentrate on me. Listen to my voice babe, I got you, I'm gonna hold this bag to your face and when I do I want you to take some deep breaths, okay?" he took her nod as approval and held the bag to her mouth, the bag inflated and deflated quickly, "Slower, you need to slow down, in and out. You are breathing too fast and not taking enough air." Her breathing wasn't slowing and he was getting concerned, "Lara" he snapped at her, drawing her eyes back to meet his, "Breath in for three seconds and out for three, in and out slowly, you can do it." It took a few minutes before her breathing finally slowed, Jon let out a huge sigh of relief, he pulled the bag away and took her hand in his. "That's better slow and steady."

"My-my" she swallowed, "My Mom died." She breathed out, her tears turning to heart wrenching sobs. Jon felt a sick feeling at the pit of his stomach, his heart breaking for the girl in front of him. He knew words wouldn't bring her any comfort, so he reached out and pulled her into his arms and just held her as she cried, pulling her closer to him so she was almost in his lap. Ruining his hand in small circles on her back in an effort to sooth her.

"I am so sorry sweetheart." he felt her shivering in his arms, it was a particularly cold night in Vegas and the dress she had on wouldn't be offering much in the way of warmth. "Lets get you inside, its freezing out here" When she made no attempt to move he stood and lifted her bridal style, walking her inside and placing her on the bed, taking a seat beside her and picking her hand back up, "Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked. When she didn't reply he rubbed a thumb across the back of her palm, "You don't have to if you don't want to. But I am here."

She offered him a very slight smile, "No I do, I just..." she swallowed blinking back tears. "She crashed her car on her way to work" she pulled her sleeve across her face to wipe away some of the wetness o her cheeks, "My Dad..he said they told him that she would of died instantly, she wouldn't of suffered or felt anything." Her sobs were loud and were breaking Jons heart, "My Mom is gone." He pulled her close to him, circling his arms around her as she cried into his chest.

The silence that encompassed the room was deafening, they had been sat for what felt like hours, but was in reality probably only twenty minutes. The sounds of Laras muffled cries the only noise. "Well, I don't know about you but I could really do with a drink." She moved to her bag and after pulling out some clothing produced a bottle of Jack Daniels, pouring two glasses she left his on the table and moved to the balcony lighting a cigarette.

"This is probably the worlds stupidest question" he spoke as he joined her drink in hand, "But, are you okay?"

"No" she replied simply, "It is what it is Jon." She knocked back the liquid in her glass, keeping her eyes tightly closed until the burn in her throat passed. "You should go, Renee will be wondering where you are." She took a long puff and held the nicotine in for a few seconds before letting it out of her nose.

"I'm not leaving you." He responded in a very matter of fact tone.

"Just go, you being here isn't going to change the facts, my Mom is gone and she ain't coming back." Realising she had left the bottle inside she took his glass from him and knocked that back too, "This however, is going to be my good friend tonight".

"That's not the answer" he was looking out at the lights of the city as he spoke, "You will eventually pass out and then you will wake up. Nothing will of changed and you will have a huge headache to contend with. Just let me be there for you."

"Why do you even care Jon?" she turned to face him, "Why are you still here? You could be at home, in your bed, sleeping like a baby. For weeks you made my life hell, treating me like your babysitter. Are we switching roles now? Is it your turn to look after me. Lets not pretend we are friends. If you weren't injured you wouldn't be anywhere near me right now, but suddenly you wanna play besties? " her tone was getting louder with each new question.

Jon was a little taken back, he knew she was upset but he hadn't expected her to be so harsh, "You're upset, try push me out all you like but I'm not going anywhere." he meant it as well, he wanted to be there for her. "You don't wanna be my friend, fine, I'm not asking you to be, but I got thick skin Lara. Say what you like I'm going no where."

"Upset?" she was almost shouting now, "Upset?!" she turned to face him, "I wish I was upset, I am fucking devastated, Its taking all of my strength to breath" tears began streaming down her face again, "urghhhh" she yelled in frustration, "and I cant stop fucking cryi..." her words were cut off as she was pulled into him again, her face crashing into his broad chest.

Jon led her inside, laying her down on the bed while he collected her a bottle of water. She was curled up in the fetal position her body shaking as she sobbed. He wanted nothing more than to crawl behind her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't promise her that. He stepped into the hallway and pulled out his phone, seeing numerous missed calls and messages from Renee, he hit the call button.

 _"Where the fuck are you? I've been calling for hours." Renee spat on answering, well hello to you too Jon thought._

 _"I'm with Lara, I went back to the bar but the guy said you left to go back to her hotel" Lies, he had no idea why he lied but he thought that sounded better than, you pissed me off so I left, hijacked Lara's room, raided her mini bar and got in her bath._

 _"That was hours ago.." she waited for an explanation._

 _"It wasn't hours ago, but anyway, I got here and shes a mess, her Mom passed away, she just got the call." He explained._

 _"Oh my god that's awful, is she okay?" Renee sounded almost concerned._

 _"No, she was having a panic attack, I managed to calm her down, but I cant leave her. I will bring her home in the morning." Jon thought he may of sounded unfairly abrupt but he was tired._

 _"Oh" Renee sounded surprised, "Okay then, I guess I will see you in the morning" and with that she hung up._

Jon would of been pissed if he didn't have more pressing matters to attend to. He stepped back into the room and found that Lara was seemingly just staring straight forward. He kicked off his shoes and got onto the bed, laying behind her and wrapping an arm over her waist, pulling her back into him. They laid in the same position until he heard her breathing shallow and he was confident she was asleep. Only then did he close his eyes and let sleep claim him.

* * *

When Jon awoke the next morning he instantly realised Lara was not there, he looked across the room and saw her sat on the balcony, lap top open. "Hey."

"Hi" she replied softly, "Sorry for my outburst. I really appreciate you staying with me."

"No apologies needed, all perfectly justified, what ya doing there?" he motioned to her laptop.

"Trying to find a flight, I can go tonight at nine, do I need to ask Renee for time off? Since she hired me.." she asked him.

"Are you serious? No. Anyway you don't need to take time off.." she gave him a look that pretty much said err yes I do, "You don't because I am coming with you."

"Excuse me?" she had barely got the phrase out when his phone rang, Colby's name flashing up on the screen. He raised a finger to her protests and swiped to answer.

 _"Yeah Colbs, what up?"_

 _"Hey Jon, have you seen Lara, her phones off" Colby sounded concerned, Jon didn't like concerned, it made him suspicious._

 _"Yeah shes with me man her phone is busted." This got Laras attention, knowing he was talking about her. "Whats up?"_

 _"I just wanted to check she was okay, we heard about her Mom.." Colby said softly._

 _"How do you know about that?" Jon asked._

 _"Renee tweeted condolences" Colby could almost hear the heat rising to Jons face._

 _"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jon asked through teeth gritted._

 _"Sadly not, you might wanna warn Lara, since she has been doing the whole Ambrose Recovery thing, she has become pretty popular, a lot of people have retweeted and thousands more will of seen it." Colby sighed, sometimes being in the lime light really sucked, "Give her my love dude."_

 _"Alright Colbs, see ya" Jon ran his hand across his face, this whole situation reminded him of why he stayed away from social media, more than that, he was beyond pissed at his wife._

"Lara, I need to tell you something" she looked up giving him her full attention, "Last night I called Renee and told her about your Mom".

"Thats oka.." she began before he cut her off.

"She tweeted about it..." he watched as her eyes went to saucers. She typed Twitter into her browser and the page came to life with notifications and messages. He looked over her shoulder to read Renee's tweet, _'Thoughts and Prayers to (LaraLovellPT) So sorry for the loss of your Mom #takentoosoon'_ He watched as she scrolled through, stopping on Joe's post _'On behalf of myself and (WWERollins) Lara, we love you. Anybody who has ever suffered a loss will understand the need for privacy, please respect that. (LaraLovellPT) #whateveryouneed'_. He saw a tear roll down her cheek as she read. "I am so sorry Lara."

"Why would she do that?" she asked softly.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." He pulled Renee's number up and hit dial, she didn't answer. "We need to head home to pack anyway, I can ask her then."

"You were serious about coming?" She was a little shocked.

"I was and I am" he replied.

"Why? I'm gonna be gone ten days total, that's a long time. You don't need to come." Its not that she didn't want him to go with her, she just couldn't understand why he wanted to.

Jon was going to insist that he was her friend and wanted to be there to support her. However, he had learned Lara was fiercely independent and knew she would decline, "Selfish reasons mainly, I wanna keep up my rehab and I love England." he watched as she nodded, the slight look of upset of her face unmissable, "Plus, you are my friend and I wanna be there for you."

She smiled softly another tear rolling her cheek, "For fuck sake, don't be nice to me" she laughed a little, "Why my Mom Jon?" she looked at him a fresh batch of tears ready to spill out. "There are so many bad people in the world, why did my Mom have to die?"

He watched as the tears fell freely from her beautiful eyes, pulling her to her feet and into his chest, his fingers stroking her hair as she clung to him.

* * *

The cab dropped them at Jon's Vegas home a little while later, to be honest Lara didn't want to go inside, she knew Renee would be in there, along with her friend Nicole. As soon as Jon opened the door she moved to the stairs and made her way to her room. Pulling out her suitcase she began filling it, not even sure what she was putting in. She wasn't sure if she was on auto pilot, she just felt numb. The brunette tried not to listen when she heard him shouting but he was being very loud.

"Why would you even do that?" she heard him shout.

His wife's voice was softer, "I was being polite Jon."

"Polite? fucking polite! Send her a fucking text, call her, wait until she got back here and speak to her. But broadcast it on the internet for the world to see?! That's fucking low nay nay." Lara had heard Jon call her this nickname before, only this time it didn't sound as cute. As Jon was speaking she heard footsteps shuffle past her room, she assumed they belonged to Nicole, who had seemingly decided to get out of the cross fire.

"I did't mean any harm Jon, why are you making out like I set out to be a bitch?" Renee's voice had gone up a tone and Lara could hear anger now.

"If the cap fits..." Jon spat.

"Oh whatever Jon, I'll apologise to her, but I did for her as I would of done anyone else. Granted maybe it was a little early but I didn't intentionally want to upset her." she sighed, "When is she leaving?" The way Renee spoke made Lara feel like a child being spoken about by her parents, the thought of parents bringing new tears to her eyes.

"Tonight" he replied in a tone that told Lara he was done with the current conversation.

"Are you going to be alright on your own?" she asked him, "I could ask my sister to come stay with you.."

He cut her off, "I'm going with her."

"Excuse me?" She could here Renee was pissed.

"You heard." she heard Jon reply before he ascended the stairs.

* * *

 **Aww poor Lara :'(**


	10. Chapter 10 - Touched by an Angel

**This story is all I think about, I can't help updating it! This chapter is sad, I cried :'(**

* * *

Jon and Lara were sitting in the airport, he hadn't said anything about Renee and she hadn't asked. If he had wanted her to know he would of told her. She watched as he stood and walked out of sight, pulling out her i-pad she decided to address the Twitter universe. Since she had started posting about Jons recovery her following had gone crazy. 'Thank you for all of your kind words, you only get one family, love them like tomorrow isn't coming.' She posted it before she could change her mind.

Jon returned not long after, two brown packages in his hand. The brunette recognised it as food when he tried to pass one to her, "No thanks."

"Eat it, I have been with you since last night and you haven't eaten anything, so you either eat it or I tell the cabin crew there's a crazy woman trying to get on their plane." He gave her a wide grin that she didn't return but took the food anyway. Taking a few bites and swallowing it down with water before placing the bag down.

She saw a young girl and what appeared to be her Father walking over to them. She really wasn't in the mood to offer fake smiles but it was part of Jon's life and needs must. She was very surprised when the girl walked by Jon and stood in front of her, "Excuse me Miss Lara." Unsure what to do she knelt down to the little girls level.

"Well hello there." she greeted, offering a smile to the girls Dad.

"We are sorry to disturb you, my Dad said to say that." This little girl was adorable, Lara couldn't help but smile.

"Whats your name honey?"

"Ella and I am 7." the girl offered her hand which Lara shook.

"It's very nice to meet you Ella, what can I do for you?" Jon watched the exchange, his own smile etched on his face.

"My Dad said you are sad." Lara nodded a little, "Because your Mommy went to heaven."

Lara had to swallow hard and blink many times to not just burst out crying, "That's right sweetie."

Then the little girl surprised them, she reached out and stroked away the stray tear that had managed to escape and was rolling down Lara's cheek. "My Mommy died too." Lara's eyes widened, "When my Mommy went to Heaven she sent me a letter and when I am sad I read it and it makes me feel better. I want to read it to you. If that is okay.." she asked looking back at her Dad.

She felt Jon sit down beside her on the floor, taking her hand in his, "I would like that very much Ella." With her say so the little girl reached back and took the later from her Father.

The little girl cleared her throat and looked at her audience, both Lara and Jon's eyes fixed firmly on her, "My darling little girl, just because you cannot see me anymore doesn't mean I am not there. I will always be there. Through laughter annd tears, I will be there. Never feel like you can't talk to me just because I cannot talk back. I will never get tired of hearing your beautiful voice saying I love you. Heartbroken does not come close to describing the pain I feel at not being a part of your life in the future, You have brought me immense joy and you are without a doubt my proudest accomplishment." she paused when she saw the tears rolling down Lara's cheeks, "I didn't mean to upset you more, I can stop.."

Lara shook her head, "No please, go on.."

"Always try your best, I could never ask any more of you. Never fear failure - you will learn more from mistakes than success. There is never anything molre certain than change so embrace it, do not be afraid to try something new. Be brave in your convictions and always believe in yourself. Love your friends like you love your family, you will have friends for a season, friends for a reason and friends for life. It won't take long to work out which ones are which." Lara squeezed Jons hand, he was her friend for a reason and she hoped for life. "Family comes first. We will always be there for you to fall back on regardless of mistakes or bad choices, family helps you through tough times and are there to celebrate life's wins. I love you baby girl, so so much and I am proud of the girl you are and the woman you will become. I understand you will be sad but I do not want you spending your life missing me. I want you to be strong, I want you to be brave and above all I want you to be happy."

There was silence once the girl stopped reading, Lara could barely see through tears, looking over at Jon she noticed he was frantically rubbing at his own eyes. The brunette looked up towards the girls Dad and once he nodded she pulled the little girl into her arms and hugged her tightly. They spoke for a few minutes before Ella's Dad, Frank they had learned, announced they needed to go catch their flight, "Hey can we get a picture?" Lara asked.

Frank chuckled slightly, "Shouldn't we be asking you that.." he smiled, "Of course. If you pass me your phone I can take one." Lara reached in her bag and pulled out her I-Pad handing it over to Frank, she and Jon knelt either side of the girl, each with an arm around her.

"Ella you are an incredible little lady and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for coming over to me today. Your Mommy is super proud of you right now and I will never forget meeting you. Thank you..." She hugged her again, Jon offered a hug to the little one before they took turns to shake hands with her Father.

As soon as the girl was out of sight she reached out for Jon, unsure if it was on instinct or that she had gotten used to being in his arms. As he wrapped her up in his embrace she let the tears fall. "What an incredible little girl..." Jon agreed with her, he had never been so moved as he had been just now, He couldn't remember the last time he cried, but he knew he would never forget this.

* * *

She was sitting on the plane, Jon was fast asleep. Her Twitter feed was blowing up, she uploaded the picture from the airport, both her and Jon had red eyes, it was perfectly clear they had both been crying but she didn't care. She typed out the caption, 'This Angel changed my life tonight. The strongest, bravest girl I have been lucky enough to meet. Help me find this girl, Ella, age7, Florida - only info I have. #ineedtofindher'

Jon woke not long after, he looked over and saw Lara scrolling through some stuff on her tablet, "What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Just after eleven, I got you a drink." she nodded to the coffee sitting on the little table in front of him, "It should still be hot."

"Thanks" he replied taking a big sip of the strong black liquid. "Hey I wanted to ask you something, and being on here for the next however many hours, now seems a good a time as any." she turned to face him and nodded for him to continue, "So Colbs heard through the grape vine that you have been offered a WWE contract before?"

She laughed a little, "I have, four contracts in fact."

"What?!" Jon almost shouted, it was rare for WWE to offer one contract let alone multiples.

"The first was when I was on the Indies, my best friend and me were due to go up to development together, then I broke my neck."

"How did that happen? If you don't mind me asking.." he didn't want to push it.

"No its okay, I had my leaving match booked. I don't know how it is for the guys, but for girls, if you have been there three months, you fight people that have been there three months, no matter how talented you are." Jon nodded, "Well there was a young girl that came up, she was good, like really good. Had spirit and tenacity and bucket loads of enthusiasm. Add in talent and she was like incredible, but she was being given shit matches with girls who could barely chain a few moves. She wasn't getting the opportunity to show what she could do. I knew all about that, if it hadn't been for Colt and Punk I would never of gotten anywhere. I learned fighting the boys, after that girls were easy, I got opportunities coz others believed in me. So when she was looking for a match against someone that would actually challenge her, I offered. We put in crazy spots, I wanted to help her showcase herself like people had me. The match was amazing, until she went for a pile driver. The landing was sloppy, she ended up sitting instead of kneeling and long story short my neck broke."

"Well that fucking sucks.. So what happened after that?" he had his eyes firmly on her.

"My friend went up and I went home..." she laughed.

"I mean, how did contract number two come about you dork" he smacked her arm lightly.

"It was like maybe a year after, John Laurenitis contacted me, I was offered NXT. I had just started my degree, I was done with Wrestling I said no."

"Woman do you need prompting every time, number three?" Jon was amazed at this point.

"Right after I started for UFC. Stephanie called me and offered me a contract, I agreed to look at it. Went to the performance centre, couldn't take a bump, declined the offer." Jon could see what he could only describe as fear flash across her eyes as she spoke.

"Because of your neck.." Jon nodded in understanding.

"Number four is active" she watched as his eyes widened, "No NXT, straight to Raw. I have a meeting with Stephanie during Mania weekend."

"You're gonna take it?" he asked almost excitedly.

"Probably not, it was definitely not until I met Ella. ' Be brave in your convictions and always believe in yourself'" she quoted the little girl.

"I can help you, well not physically because my stupid arm is fucked. But Colbs and Joe. Colby is great friends with Alexis, shes tiny, we could get her to train with you, build your confidence." Jon knew he sounded eager, but he was eager.

"We will see." was all she offered with a smile.

"Hey what happened to your friend?" he asked.

"Becky Lynch" was all she replied.

"And the girl who broke your neck?"

There was a pause before she replied this time, "Sasha Banks..."

* * *

They were in a cab on the way to Lara's parents house, they had spoken more about Lara's fears on the plane and Jon had offered support and encouragement. "So tell me some stuff about your family, I don't wanna walk in and look like an idiot." Jon really didn't want to upset already greaving people.

"My Dad, his name is Paul, he likes food and sports. I think you will be okay with him. My Mom's name was Chloe, you can ask them about her, they will like that. I have an older brother Caden. He can come across as rude but he means well. Maybe don't ask him anything. My sister Leah is also older, she has two kids that are prolly gonna freak out when they see you. Massive WWE fans, their names are Aaron and Matthew. The kids have British accents" she laughed a little when she told him this, "Leah moved with my parents and married a British man, the kids were born here." Jon had nodded as she spoke, banking the names for future reference.

"Will they hate me? I can come across as a bit of a dick, even if I ain't trying." She laughed and nodded her head in agreement, "God I'm fucking nervous."

"You will be fine." she tried to assure him.

After she assured him everything would be fine a calm silence fell over them, it lasted until they pulled into the drive way of the Lovell Family home. "Fuck me it's huge..." Lara's parents lived in Chelsea, which Jon knew was an upper class area of the UK but he had not expected the house to be so grand. "Very swish Lovell", he started but stopped instantly when his eyes fell on her face. The smile was gone, her face was the same pure white it had been back at the Hotel when she had first received the call. He opened the door to get out and watched as she remained sat, "Come on sweetheart" he offered a hand she didn't take.

"I can't go in" she stated, "It's going to smell like her and have her things. I just cant Jon."

"We are gonna go in together babe, I got you I promise." Jon tried to reassure her.

He waited with his hand stretched out for what felt like eternity before she finally took it.

Stepping out she allowed him to lead her up the driveway, the cab driver dropping their bags behind them once they reached the door. Jon pulled out his wallet and paid the man before the door opened before them. The woman that opened the door looked a lot like Lara. Her eyes were puffy and red, Jon extended his hand, "you must be Leah.."

* * *

 **Feels like a good a place as any to leave it, I thought about skipping the actual funeral to get to Lara's birthday, but I realised I didn't want to skip it! So next up is sad also :'( Happier times are coming I promise. Renee will pop up next.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Broken Chain

**Sorry this one took a little while to get out, I wanted it to be perfect and I am finally happy enough with it to post. Going home in the next chapter, currently writing some more Shield interaction! Hope you enjoy :)**

 _Chapter 11 - Broken Chain_

Lara's family home - Chelsea England.

* * *

It was the day before Lara's Mom's Funeral. They had been in the UK for five days. He was yet to hear from Renee, he glanced at the clock, _19.00_. Taking the plunge he hit call on her number in his phone. He was certain it was going to ring out when she finally answered. _"Hello." Jon tried to judge her voice, not easy on one word._

 _"Hi, you alright?" He asked testing the waters._

 _"Listen Jon, I should apologise. I was out of line. I'm not saying I fully understand why you felt the need to go with, her, but everything before that. I am sorry." Jon didn't miss the way she said her when speaking about Lara. If he didn't know any better he would be inclined to think she was jealous._

 _"I came because it was the right thing to do. That and I wanted to keep up my recovery schedule. I wanna get better and Lara is the person that is gonna get me there. For that reason, were she goes I go. I'm sorry too." He explained, a silence on the other end._

 _"How is she?" Renee asked genuinely._

 _"Not great, I think shes the strong one in her family, so she is trying to keep everyone elses spirits up... but I'm pretty certain she will crash and burn."_

 _"Poor girl, I can't imagine what shes going through, did Susie show up?"_

 _"Who?" Jon asked confusingly._

 _"Her girlfriend..."_

 _"Oh, no. She couldn't get out of work or something." Jon lied, Lara hadn't mentioned Susie, why would she? They were casual friends at best._

A knock at the door followed by "Jon dinner" pulled him from his thoughts.

 _"Was that Lara?" Renee asked._

 _"No, Leah. Her sister. I better go. Call you later?"_

 _"Sure, I love you."_

 _"Me too, bye" With that he hung up._

* * *

Making his way downstairs just as the doorbell rang. Watching as Lara's Dad walked in front of him to answer it. To say he was surprised about who was on the other side of the door would be an understatement. He realised he was staring but he was beyond shocked. The fact that Lara's Father leaned forward and pulled him into a tight hug confused him even more, "Thanks for coming Son." Paul said, smacking the straight edged man lightly on the back, "Lara." He shouted for his daughter.

"Whats up.." her eyes widened slightly as she observed Punk, "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She flung her arms around him as he held her placing soft kisses on the top of her head.

"I am so sorry L, why didn't you call me?" he questioned her. L? Their familiarity with one another irritating Jon.

"Well I shattered my phone for starters, that and I knew you would come and I knew it would cause problems for you." She shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"That would of been for me to worry about, being here for you and your family is the priority." Almost as if he noticed Jon for the first time Punk turned to him, "Hey bro" he offered his hand which Jon shook. "Thank you for being there for her, I'm sure you have realised by now shes stubborn as fuck." This earned a small laugh from Jon and a smack to the arm from Lara.

There was a brief silence before Leah's voice caught there attention, "Dinner, we are waiting for you..." Punk moved over and hugged the older sister, "Good to see you Punky, thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't of missed it, honestly. Chlo was like a Mom to me." With that he followed Leah to the dining room.

"You coming?" Lara asked Jon. He silently followed her, feeling something bubbling in the pit of his stomach he blamed on hunger.

* * *

The following day they were all in the lounge of the Lovell family home. Lara had been surprised when Jon had come down in a suit, she was grateful he had gone to the effort for her Mom. She had worn a navy wrap dress with a pair of black wedges, her hair pulled back into a loose braid. Making her way outside for a cigarette she found Jon already out there. "You doing okay?" he asked her.

"For now, it just doesn't seem real, ya know? My Mom is gone. Like really gone." She felt a tear in the corner of her eye and quickly brushed it away with the back of her hand. "I'm supposed to say something, I just don't know if I can."

"That's understandable, you wrote it down?" he asked her, receiving a nod in response. "Okay then, well you do your thing and if at any point you are struggling, give me a nod and I'll come help ya."

"Thank you.. not just for that, for coming and being amazing." she said genuinely, giving his arm a squeeze.

"Cars are here." Leah's voice broke the moment, taking a deep breath Lara stood and brushed imaginary wrinkles out of her dress. It was then she realised her feet weren't moving, feeling Jon's hand on her lower back she allowed him to guild her slowly through the house.

* * *

The funeral was underway and it was time for Lara to speak. To say Jon was concerned would of been an understatement, she sat between him and Punk, a blank expression on her face, he hadn't even seen her blink. She rose to her feet and made her way to the podium, clearing her throat. "I want to say something really heartfelt but f I'm honest I'm not sure I would of gotten through that. My Mom is, was," She swallowed hard as she corrected herself. "an amazing woman, she was a Mom to everyone that walked through the door, just the kind of person she was." She caught Punks eye, he offered her a small smile. "So I found this poem, called the Broken Chain and it just felt right, so this is for you Mom." She cleared her throat and began reading from her page. "We little knew that morning that God was going to call your name, in life we loved you dearly; in death we do the same. It broke our hearts to lose you, you did not go alone. For part of us went with you, the day God called you home. You left us peaceful memories, your love is still our guide, and though we cannot see you, you are always at our side. Our family chain is broken, and nothing seems the same, But as God calls us one by one, the chain will link again." She put the paper down and dabbed a few tears from her eyes, "At the airport on the way here we met this girl, she comes over to us and told us about how her Mom had died. She read this beautiful letter than her Mom had written for her, and.. and.."Tears were rolling her cheeks now. "I am certain that my Mom sent her to me, I have never been so moved and given such clarity by a few words. Anyway I'll miss you Mom, love you." She almost ran back to her seat, clasping a hand each of Jon and Punk.

"You did great.." Jon whispered.

"Did her proud.." Punk added.

* * *

Punk left the following day, Lara had just gotten back from dropping him at the airport when she joined Jon in the garden. "He get off okay?" Jon asked her.

"Yeah, traffic was awful though." She replied taking a seat.

"So whats the story with you two?" He had been wanting to ask her that question for a long time.

"Did he say something?" he shook his head, "It's a long story."

"Then give me the cliff notes.." he laughed a little.

"Okay I'll do you a deal, I will tell you about Punk, but, you have to tell me something I can't google about you." She extended her hand for him to shake, which he accepted. "First."

"So obviously I spoke in promos back in my indie days about my Mom, I mean I love her coz she is my Mom, but everything I said about her is true. I remember this one time I was nine years old. I heard her key in the door, I knew to hide, it was the same every time. She wasn't as desirable with a kid hanging around. I didn't have my own room or nothing so I would hide in the airing cupboard at the top of the stairs." He didn't look at her as he shared his story. "I would get in there and put towels over my head until she would come get me out. Only this one time, the guy just wouldn't leave. I fell asleep eventually and when I woke up, my Mom still hadn't come and gotten me out. I could hear the guys voice shouting at her. The shouting turned to fucking and it went on for two days before he left." He felt Lara take his hand, "She didn't apologise when she came and got me out, I just ran to the kitchen for a drink and a sandwich. She just took her earnings and went out." He shrugged. "That's I think why I spent a lot of years using women. I would hunt for ugly girls, the uglier the better. Now I feel like a dick about it but back then, I treat them like trash. When I met Renee, she was different. She was respectable and kind. As much as I wanted to I just couldn't treat her like shit. She changed a lot after we got married. The WWE started using her more and she became real good friends with Nic and Brie. They are nice girls but Nic especially is so looks obsessed, Renee followed suit. Wont even go to the store for a bottle of milk without a full face on. But yeah, you can't google that... now spill Lovell." Jon looked at her, she was watching him intently.

"So Punk, I met him when I was eighteen. Colt Cabana scouted me from a local promotion to join his Wrestling School. It was good, Punk was a guest Trainer. I didn't have a lot to do with him to be honest, just said hi in passing and whatever. I was there for like two years. Then my parents left. I didn't wanna go, I was a good Wrestler and opportunities were not in the UK. So Colt offered me a job as a Trainer at the School. It was awesome, I earned just enough to pay for a one bed apartment by the School. I would Wrestle for two promotions also and the money from those paid for food and expenses. This is the time I became good friends with Punk, his Schedule at the time was crazy, he was home only one day a week most of the time. After a while he suggested I move into his house, it made sense. I looked after his dog and kept the place clean. Cooked for him when he was home, did laundry and shit. So he would call me his wifey. Everyone at the School thought we were together, people in our neighbourhood thought we were together, my family thought we were together. After maybe six months we went on a date, then we got serious. I was so in love with him, I started travelling with him when I could. I was Wrestling a lot in the Indies and I was being noticed. Through Punk and Colt I faught guys as well as the girls I was pitted against, I was pretty good. Our relationship was incredible, he had gotten his big push in WWE. We were on top of the world. When I got called up for development it was the perfect time. We had all these amazing plans of what we were gonna do." She paused a lit a cigarette, offering him one which he accepted.

"Thanks" he lit his own and motioned for her to continue.

"He told me to deny Sasha a match. He said she wasn't ready, I diidn't listen. I just saw someone that needed a chance and plenty of people had given me chances, I was returning the gestures. I remember him ebing there when I got out of surgery, he looked disappointed. He never said I told you so but I felt like he thought it. I became scared of wrestling, I encouraged him to take time off, I said to keep me company, but in reality I didn't want someone I cared about putting themselves at risk. He obviously twigged on to that, he is a clever guy. He was gonna take early retirement. For me. He loved Wrestling, it was his life. So I took the decision from him. My neck was almost healed, I had started my Degree at this point. He came home and I told him I didn't love him anymore. I did, my heart was breaking, but I couldn't let him give up his dream, his life, because I was afraid. I didn't see him for over a year after that. My Mom invited him to Leah's wedding. We spoke and I was honest about everything, he was dating Amy at this point. He seemed happy, but one thing led to another and we slept together, not my finest moment. He left the following day, I didn't see him again until early 2015, he had married April. I was invited but politely declined, I couldn't watch him marry someone else. He came over here for my parents anniversary party. We slept together, again not my finest moment. Then he left and I didn't speak to him for two years. I started working for UFC, I got Punk, it was an awkward three months. April didn't like me. That was hard, I didn't want her to like me, I didn't really care to be honest, but it made Phil's recovery difficult. The time was good for us though, we cemented a friendship, and while I will always love him, I'm not in love with him anymore."

Jon pulled her into a hug, he had listened to everything she had said and he had shared something with her he had never really told anybody. He looked down at her, her eyes meeting his. His eyes flicked to her lips, almost like they were magnets pulling him in, he moved a little closer, she noticed this her pulse rate increasing, "You don't wanna do that Jon..." She whispered, not making any attempt to move away from him.

"See that's the problem, I really do..." with that he closed the gap, his lips meeting hers, his hand coming up to cup her cheek, their mouths moving against each other in perfect symmetry.

* * *

 **They kissed! eeeeeeeeeek**


End file.
